pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany
Tiffany is a Practitioner and friend of Alexis who has a crush on Blake Thorburn. A part-time student and splatter painting artist. During the contest with Conquest, she joined as part of Blake's circle. Later on she becomes a member of Rose's cabal. Personality Tiffany is shy and withdrawn, nervous around others when she's not familiar with them. This thought to be a result of abuse from her home, where she had no friends or close family. The one time she broke this she was thought to be under the influence of Pauz's radiation. - Excerpt from Collateral 4.6 She deliberately sets herself rules and standards that she does her best to hold to and wants power to define herself rather than having others define her. She has a blatant crush on Blake, even after he's become an Other. It's later revealed that because her parents kept making bad decisions she felt like she was freefalling and had to find something to cling to, so she took up bad habits like drinking, drugs, and leaping into relationships that weren't good for her until she found Alexis. Her greatest fear is being backed into a corner and doing something stupid again. She considers her upbringing worse than the Thorburn Family (minus the magic) even if their personalities were more abrasive.Excerpt from Duress 12.5 Relationships Alexis One of her projects Blake Thorburn lusts after him Appearance She's described as having eyes that were small, a broad nose, and shoulders that were drawn in. - Excerpt from Collateral 4.1 History Before the Story At some point, Tiffany met Alexis and they grew closer. Alexis helped Tiffany get into college after leaving her home behind. She saw Blake's picture in Alexis' phone and became smitten with him. Toronto Activities When Blake returned she attended his party and later on became part of his circle, but the danger became too much after Midge went wild and she opted to remain behind. When Blake went to confront the Abstract Demon, she was seen crying and not knowing why after the connections were cut. Return to Jacob's Bell She followed the others to Jacob's Bell and, after the council meeting, ended up receiving a declaration of war while lying in bed and bleeding. Later on she's with the others, when Rose is planning to use Barbatorem and notes that something has entered the home and Blake appears in the mirror. As they no longer remembered him, they saw him as an enemy, although Blake sees her as the first real connection he made that wasn't already in place. The Lordship Contest After Blake is sealed inside of a mirror she comes to visit him because Rose mentions at breakfast that he was falling apart. When asked by Blake what Rose was to her, she states she's a friend in need and she's loyal to her because she helped Alexis and Tyler once he fell through the cracks and they weren't able to deal with the hole where he had been in their life. She becomes defensive of her when Blake tries to turn her against Rose, but settles down when he apologizes. The conversation the drifted to Tiffany's upbringing, where she reveals she made a lot of mistakes because she was free-falling before Alexis found her and that her greatest fear is that she'd end up being backed into a corner and falling again. She then leaves at Blake's behest only for the house to later come under assault by the Behaim Circle. Later on they fall under siege by the Witch Hunters and attempt to forestall them with summonings, but Diary Girl gets bounced back and injures them. While Blake subdues her, he is shunted out of the house due to breaking the last mirror available and is unable to do anything but leave them to their fates. She later appears to give Midge two coats as she stands guard against the Others ready to come upon the house. She seals herself inside the library to research spells to help them, too nervous to step outside. When the others come inside and fend off the Bane, Blake suggests setting a section of the house on fire but she explains that they're worried that Limbo had tainted him into thinking that way. She then asks Roxanne if she had something she wanted to ask, but she only wanted to know if she really couldn't lie. She then helps get the sacrifice for the gate into the limbo ready before diving in and then climbing up with the rest. Finale Inside she assists on binding of a Bogeyman to let it out on the terms it attacked any adult Behaims, Duchamps, or Johannes if he came across them and no one else, before helping to construct Blake's new body. Later on she accompanies Blake's group and provides information into the Dragon and Giant that attacked them. When they reach the forest she tries to deal with the Astral being that catches Blake, but John Pica arrives to assist them instead. Afterwards she falls into the Abyss due to Faysal and assists in helping to escape. She was last seen at the town hall. Category:Characters Category:Practitioners Category:Dabblers